


Storm Passing

by Lyrishadow



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: the weather outside is frightfully </p>
<p>Corso and Zy'lixia stuck in a room in a cantina during a storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm Passing

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers here, but a warning just the same, the story alludes to violence, slavery and some abuse (does not directly tell events but describes vague details). 
> 
> Please don't risk reading if these are triggers for you.

It was a few weeks of sand, there was no other way to describe Tatooine. Zy dragged Corso into the cantina where they were meeting their contact.   
“Captain I think a storm is coming…” he said squinting as his eyes adjusted to the light.   
“Not on Tatooine.” she argued grumpily shaking sand from her shoes.   
“Captain for someone who has been around the place you have never heard of a sand storm?” Corso asked.  
She eyed him warily as if he might be making up stories.  
“Why are you torturing me?” she shook her fist at the desert outside.  
“We can stay here. Might as well get rooms for the night.” Corso switched to practical mode. Zy had no choice but to agree and since it meant having a bed and shower she nodded. So when they asked for two rooms the guy stared at them.  
‘We got one room left.’ He eyed them both, it was odd seeing a Cathar on Tatooine; the species felt the heat and the sand far more than most on account of all the fur. “It's the honeymoon suite… Be extra.”  
“We aren't.. I was… ‘ Zy was tongue tied and as much as she wanted to just sleep, the propriety of sharing a room with Corso…. Well not like they had not shared a bed, but that wouldn't appear on any accounts anywhere, and it wasn't like she had never thought of the idea every blasted second they spent together but at this moment in her life she was still toying with the idea of settling down. She sighed in defeat. She would have agreed eventually anyhow.  
“We will have to take it Captain,’ Corso said, so she nodded.  
They found themselves standing in a very red room with an extraordinarily large bed, in fact there was pretty much nothing else in the room. A door led to a small refresher, and there was a table with two stools in one corner.  
Zy quickly changed into more simple clothes she had with her shaking the sand from her leather gear.  
“Ugh, sand everywhere.” She complained a she worked, Corso had their guns out and was cleaning them at the small table. She always trusted him with her blasters, it had been the first indication to her that he was worth all the fuss her heart made when ever she saw him. Not that she would tell him that of course.  
He raised his eyebrows at her a he worked  
“Everywhere?”   
“Are you trying to flirt with me Corso? When I'm complaining no less.”  
“Well Captain, if you need help with sand just….” His grin widened.   
Truth was, Zy could use his help. The only way to get the sand from her fur was going to be to brush it. She sighed, realising she hated the planet all the more.   
“You really mean you would help?” She frowned at him. He nodded switching from teasing to serious in a second.  
‘You know I'd do just about anything for you.”  
“Still…. this is… odd to non-Cathar…and very..ahem ..intimate to a Cathar.” She murmured   
“Odd?”  
“I need you to brush my fur. I'm not going to get sand out of it otherwise.” She blushed, in all her bravado, all her appearances as a woman of the world, she had never experienced real intimacy as defined by Cathar.   
“That isn't odd, that's practical. Just tell me what to do.” He said coming over to take the bush she had been holding.  
“Ok let's just start with my back and neck.” He nodded and she slid to the side of the bed as he jumped up behind her. Having him there she could feel how close he was behind her, his breath lingering on her neck as he worked the brush to remove the sand. It was a curious sensation, knowing that he was that close. He worked silently for a good half hour, trying to get sand from in her fine fur.  
‘Do you mind being close to me?” He dropped his voice to a whisper indicating his own feelings for her.   
“No… It feels right…” She replied with her eye closed “I know I flirt with you a lot… And sometimes that's not fair.. But we never defined us beyond…”  
The wind picked up suddenly outside, as the storm began to blow in. Zy startled a little as the sounds around them changed with the wind hitting shutters.  
She fell back suddenly as if ducking a blow Corso caught her in his arms.  
“Zy? Are you okay?” He frowned at her as she fought some old memory or other. She opened her eyes and then sighed again, this was not her planet at all.  
“I'm fine.” At least she thought she was, she would have to consider treating the claw marks on her leg where she had in her panic dug her claws in and caused a long deep scratch.Nice to know her startle reflex was still good.  
“Ah,” Corso said coming to stand in front of her. “You’re bleeding captain… Let me help”  
‘If I couldn’t see for myself “ she said with a half smile “ I'd think you were trying to get my clothes off.”  
“Well,” he tried to deflate her stress a little ‘I’d try if it worked.”  
She pulled off her cotton pants, the hole from her claws and the blood was going to ruin them anyhow.  
He bent down to look at the deep wounds letting out a low whistle.  
“You did that to yourself?”  
“Yeah, sharp claws, it's why I wear gloves and leather mostly..” She inhaled sharply as she became very aware of him kneeling between her knees putting a cool kolto gel on the wounds. She wasn’t sure which was the more sensitive action, the cold from gel that soothed the pain that came from the wounds or how Corso looked adorably sweet as he poured all his attention to making sure she was okay.  
“Corso…” She leant forward slightly his name almost a whisper.  
He looked up with a crooked smile, and they sat a moment just looking at each other. Then carefully, like she was the most precious thing in the world Corso leant in and kissed her.  
He took her hands in his, looking at scars on her arms he frowned again.   
“What are these from?”   
Zy turned her head away from him, essentially breaking the moment they had.   
“I didn't mean to upset you Zy…”  
“It's not you, trust me.” Zy sat in the middle of the giant bed, she had scars in other places that no-one had looked at carefully in a really long time. Some physical and most mental. Looking up at Corso who had gone to sit and clean blasters again. She realised she had to decide that she either trusted him or didn't, and if she trusted him to tell him the real reason she flew around the Galaxy.  
“Corso, you know how you asked me why I was out in space?”  
“ And you avoided it by making something of me being in space…” He shrugged “I figured you would tell me when you wanted.”  
“Been hurt a lot Corso,” Zy said quietly Corso stopped working on her blaster and came to sit with her. “Takes a lot to trust.”  
“I can promise you, I will try to never be that person who hurts you.”  
“I know. “ she paused a moment “I trust you.”  
“So we are struck here tonight, seems a good time to talk.” He shrugged.  
“Well, if you want to keep working on the blasters….” She knew she was glad for black fur because she would be very red faced. If Corso continued to sit so close to her, well if her heart rate was any indication they wouldn't get much talking done.   
“I'm too close?” He sounded almost hurt, she drew a deep breath.  
“If we want to actually get talking done…” She shook her head and tried to be direct “you are too much of an attraction.”  
“Ok” his smile returned “had me worried.”  
“Boy if you knew…”   
“I do now…. By the way are you going to put on pants?”  
“They were the only ones I had… “ she replied stretching a long black furry leg out in front of her “no worse than a dancer at least.”  
“Speaking of attractive..the thought of you dancing..” He sat back at the table continuing to work on the guns. Zy tried to figure out where to start.  
“Well, if you are lucky.” She winked at him then considered how to start her story.” Where to start...my sister is Republic military now,”   
“I remember we met her at the bar...and before that I mistook her for you..”  
“Oh on Ord Mantel.” She nodded, Zy’lyri was nothing like her but two Cathar women in one place confused most people. He had told her of it later and she had then tried to find her sister, getting to see her after everything was important to her. Eventually they had met up in the Dealer's Den on Coruscant.  
“ We were separated as kits.” Zy sighed “Imperial invasion, it seems there is a practice where they split families.”  
“Ah… What happened?” Corso understood the anger she felt at that loss.  
“I was the youngest so they sold me quickly, to some guy who wanted to… Train his new slave.”  
Corso shook his head. “I take it you were being groomed for his….”  
“Not just groomed.” The thought still made her feel sick.  
She could sense his anger at this unknown guy, and the treatment he had inflicted.   
“I couldn't stand it anymore, I bit him.” She sighed “ that is how t got the scars on my legs and face.”   
“From?” He shook his head as he asked, uncertain as to whether he even wanted to know.   
“He kept pet Taunuka, decided my punishment would be to live with them.”   
“How did you escape?”  
“This scar..” She drew her hand to her face “I was hurt so bad he thought I was dead, so he tossed me out. A spacer found me…and that's how I got here. He taught me to shoot and look after myself. He died a year or two back, left me the lot… Said I was like a daughter to him.”  
“What about your parents?” Corso asked then, realising she had skipped that part.  
“They were killed in the original attack.” She sighed covering her face with her hand to hide the tears “ they refused to be parted, my father was a big Cathar, it took almost a full squad to kill them.”   
He was next to her now, placing gentle loving arms around her.  
“Any other siblings?”   
“One.” Zy shook her head “ not sure where she's at, she was sent to train as a Jedi before the battle.”   
“We could find her…”  
Zy shook her head. “If she has a life as a Jedi, let's not ruin that.”   
He nodded, pulling her into his arms.  
“Zy, you are amazing, what you went through… I can't imagine.”  
Her tears rose up again and Corso, gently wiped them from her eyes.   
“I wish…” She started to say, then stopped.  
“What? Say it, and let me see..”  
“I wish I was the person you treat me as.”  
“You are.” Corso was clearly confused.  
“Cathar, when they pair off mate for life.” She said quietly “I'm beyond damaged.”  
“Zy, I might not be the most worldly man, but you are a strong, courageous woman, you survived something which… Well I can't imagine, what I can imagine is spending as much time as you need convincing you that you are worth honouring.”  
“You are why I stopped flirting with men..” She sighed “ sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve you.”  
“Then we both win.” Corso smiled down at her, his hand buried in the fur on her arm.   
“You think I'm a win?”  
“Soft, delicate,” he murmured as he kissed her “ I'd say a win.”  
“The cuts on my arm..” She said then, turning her head in shame “ I tried to hurt myself.”  
“I'm sorry Zy, I wish I had been there to save you.”  
“These days I think I'm stronger for it.”   
“I know you are- strong, brave, compassionate..” She blushed.  
“You know” she said quietly “ I never believed in love until I met you.”  
“I love you too Zy.” He said it quietly, keeping his arm around her. “We should sleep.”  
Zy looked at the man and winked “oh totally sleep…”  
Corso blushed a little, he really did like this minx of a woman, knowing her past made more sense of her to him. He vowed in his mind at least to find the other sister.

He wrestled her to the bed and tickled her. Her giggle made his heart beat faster. His hands soon found their way to her bare thighs, tracing a line down her leg she giggled as he found different ticklish spots. Then she pounced him, as he worked quickly in removing his shirt.   
“Mm mm” she responded taking in the muscular chest her hands on him felt good Corso decided. They spent time exploring the skin already exposed, all their various scars and wounds from fighting the Galaxy.   
“Lovely” Corso gasped when Zy finally finished removing her clothing.   
They had slept together before but not so much exploring in love as in need and lust. This was different, it was slow, gentle and had a lot of giggling moments.   
“I will try not to cut you..” She said as he came closer to her as she lay down on the bed.   
“Cathar deliberately draw blood?” His eyebrow quirked in curiousity.  
“Yes, it's...a turn on..” She coughed slightly “I know I've hurt you before..”  
“Scratches heal…” He shrugged “ and I'm open to learn everything about you.”   
“Everything hmm?” She grinned at him, her old mood returned. “ that could take a while.”  
“I'm not going anywhere, my captain.” He replied in all seriousness “ I'm yours however long you want me.”


End file.
